


Scam Likely

by DevilChild101



Series: Ficlets For Soft Feels [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Pranks on the poor underpaid worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101
Summary: Crowley might have something to do with the creation of telemarketers, and knows exactly what to do when one calls him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets For Soft Feels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646584
Kudos: 11





	Scam Likely

The telemarketer hung up the phone by throwing it down on to the hook. She was been talking to Anthony Crowley for a better part of an hour and a half just to get nowhere with him! "Jessica?" Asked her co-worker next to her, "What's the ruckus about?"

To this day, she doesn't know what made her snap. It was just a simple question but suddenly she burst into angry tears, yelling into the whole room and interrupting calls. She complained about Mr. Crowley, her job, her friends, her family, her life. Destroying her desk while she was at it. Security had to come up and take her away while she was still telling the world of all her woes and frustrations.

Crowley, though, was still listening in from the phone. He had it on speaker and he was smiling at his Angel who was hiding his own smirk behind a look of disappointment. As Jessica was pulled away from the phone, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and made sure that the girl wasn't punished for being a victim to a devilish prank, also giving her an opening for her dream job in the morning.


End file.
